bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris the Wolf
:This article is for the character. For the location at which he is located in Chapter 1, see Boris' Room. , also simply known as Boris, is a cartoon character starring in "Sheep Songs" from The Bendy Show. From in-game, his deceased-self appears in Chapter 1 from Bendy and the Ink Machine, and appears alive at the end of Chapter 2. Background Description Boris is a tall, cartoon anthropomorphic wolf character wearing white overalls with a few patches. He also wears black boots and a pair of white gloves. He is cheerful-looking, sporting rosy cheeks, freckles on the muzzle, and long ears that stand straight up. Like other cartoon characters, Boris has Pac-Man eyes, but faces the opposite way. Interestingly, his gloves appear to have no dart stripes or buttons on them, unlike Bendy. From Chapter 1, he is tied to an operation table with straps in a room, deceased. His chest is cut open, with his heart and lungs taken out while exposing crooked ribs. His eyes are X-shaped, giving the cartoonish signal that Boris is actually dead. Personality Coming soon. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Not much is known about Boris so far, however, his dead corpse can be found inside a room where he is tied to an operation table. His appearance does not affect gameplay. Once the Ink Machine is activated after completing the puzzle, if Henry goes back to the room where Boris's corpse is located, his body appears to squirt ink onto the floor infinitely from the slit where his heart should be. It hints that Boris will be later revived in the next chapter. Chapter 2: The Old Song Near the end of Chapter 2 Boris is seen walking up to Henry seemingly from nowhere after knocking over a can of Bacon Soup in S3 Vault. It is currently unknown if he is to be a threat towards Henry or not, as the game suddenly cuts to the credits before any interaction is made. Chapter 3 It is currently unknown how Boris will play in Chapter 3 after meeting with Henry at the end of Chapter 2. Trivia * Boris' overall appearance seems to be a parody of the Disney character Goofy. ** He also has some similarities with Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog from the Disney universe. ** Boris could also be based on the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. Both are wolves and wear similar-looking overalls. *** Same applies to Wolfie Wolf, a character from the Noveltoons show Blackie the Lamb. ** Considering the time period Boris is implied to have hailed from, he could also be inspired by Dippy Dawg, an early "prototype" of what became the character Goofy. ** It is unknown why Boris was made to look like a dog, although wolves are technically wild dogs. ** The name "Boris" is actually the Dutch name of the Disney character Pete. *** Both have black fur and wear overalls. * As suggested by the theory of the Ink Machine being able to bring cartoon characters to life with ink, it could explain how Boris physically exists. ** This supports the theory that Bendy used to be in his physical form before Boris's death. * If "Bendy" is not counted due to his more humanoid and molten appearance, Boris is the first cartoon character in a physical form throughout the chapters. * As hinted by Henry's quote as soon as entering Boris's room from Chapter 1, it is possible that Joey Drew previously killed and operated on Boris."Oh my god. Joey, what were you doing?" - Henry, Chapter 1 ** However, Henry might have thought it was Joey's doing since only Joey's name is mentioned throughout Chapter 1. Therefore, it may not be Joey who killed Boris. * His beta model from Chapter 1's prototype looks very different and less detailed, being slightly taller and bigger with a lack of rosy cheeks and freckles, no overalls or gloves, bigger shoes, and possesses at least six symmetrical ribs. The slit from his stomach is a Y-shaped incision. Instead of being tied down with straps, he is fastened with buckles. ** There is an error where the top areas of Boris' shoes are clipping through the operation table. * The incision in his chest is one of the wrench's possible locations. ** In beta version, the wrench is well hidden, because the incision is very large, and the wrench blends in with Boris' innards. * In Chapter 2, it is possible that Boris has been possessed, or has been possessing an employee, which explains how he is dead in Chapter 1 but alive in Chapter 2. ** However, Boris might have actually been resurrected by the ink flood, because the ink came from the Ink Machine. * From his poster, Boris appears to have a bushy tail. His tail from his physical self, however, it is somehow noticeably missing. ** This is either intentional, or the modeller forgot to add it. ** Though, it's only a stereotype that wolves have bushy tails. * In the poster, Boris's left eye faces the same direction as the right. However, the eyes are facing the opposite ways in his physical form. ** This might be to make Boris more symmetrical, or it's just an oversight made by the modeller. ** This has been fixed for Chapter 3. * It is unknown how Boris' stomach looks whole again from Chapter 2. Although, the hole from his stomach could be sewn together after the resurrection. ** Being made of ink, it is likely that the incision was ''glued ''with the ink from the flood. * Boris, Sammy's monster self, the Searchers and "Bendy" are the only characters whose models are released on Steam Workshop. ** Unlike the others, Boris's models were released with the props from Chapter 2. References Gallery ru:Борис pl:Boris Category:Characters Category:Cartoons